Crossover swingers: Chapter Review
by Annabelle NaugthyPrincess Rose
Summary: Au. Crossover. It's Harry Potter Mixed with Twilight! It's a dirty affair when Harry Potter's Harry and Hermione get into some hot action with Twilight's Bella and Edward. multiple pairings. Mature themes for strong sexual Content. Don't say I didn't warn you!


Crossover Swingers: Chapter review

By Annabelle Naughty Princess Rose

Rated M

Summary: Au. Crossover. It's Harry Potter mixed with Twilight! It's a dirty affair When Harry Potter's get into some hot action with Twilight's Edward and Bella. Mature themes for Strong sexual content. Don't say I didn't warn you!

Author Notes: Hey everyone! Well I made a decision to do this. This was a little idea that had suddenly popped into my head.

This is a chapter review to give you guys a little taste of the plot. Not sure if I am going to use this or not but I love to tease you guys!

This is a AU (Meaning that Harry is not married to Ginny and Hermione is not married to Ron. Edward and Bella had no children, So Renesmee is not in the story. Sorry, but I feel that she would spoil the story.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it and give me great reviews and follow the story. When I get time in my busy schedule I would try my very best to work on the next Chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

Harry Potter woke up with a was having a good dream... but the consent chatter from outside was going to let him resume his fantasy. Rubbing his eyes, he rose up on the bed, a little pissed.

''Good Morning hun,'' Hermione replies happily as she walked in with his breakfast tray. ''How did you sleep?''

Harry reaches for his mug of coffee take a zip before replying, ''I slept well love. I was having a wonderful dream.''

''About?'' Hermione raised am eyebrow.

''You and me,'' he replied with a wink.

''I see... You're a naughty man.''

Harry laughed. ''Well, that was before I heard a crash outside... I'm pissed because I didn't have a chance to finish it. Such a shame. We moved here from London, away from the wizarding world to have a piece of mind, But, it seems like that's not going to happen. You know, we do not want to resort using silent charms.''

Hermione crawls off the bed looking through the window.

''Hm... seems we have some news neighbors moving in.'' She turns to Harry.''You want to see?''

Taking a bite of his toast, Harry moves the tray aside picks up his coffee and joins Hermione by the window.

''Wow, they have some nice stuff!'' Harry replied ''Kinda reminds me of Malfroy. Is that-''

''Versace?!'' Hermione asked surprised. ''God, that neon green dress must cost a fortune! They must be loaded!''

''No darling, I was going to say it was one of those Nimbus flying brooms. Turn out to be a lamp...Shit.''

Hermione Laughed. ''Look at the family. Seems silly for eight to move into a minimum sized house.'' Hermione continued to stare on, when an idea popped into her head. ''Hey, I have an idea.''

Harry turned to raised his eyebrows. ''What do you have in mind, love?''

''To further our curiously, I think we should go over and welcome our new neighbors to the neighborhood.''

''Sounds like a great idea to me,'' Harry leans down and kisses her quickly on the lips.

''I'll bake them a little treat I'm sure they would love...''

(The next day...)

Bella squint her eyes as she glaze upon a picture. She was trying to figure out where to hang it but she was having a little difficulty.

''Edward, do you like this picture in the living room or the dinning room?'' Bella Cullen asked her husband.

''I think the living room would be most appointable sweetheart.'' Edward replies not looking up from his newspaper.

Bella scoffed placing the picture down and putting her hands on her hips. ''Edward, you didn't even look at the picture.''

''I don't have to Bella.'' Her replies. ''I only agree on what you say.''

''You were reading my mind, weren't you?''

There was a knock on the door causing Edward and Bella to turn their heads.

''Who could that be?'' Edward asks.

''The Volturi'' Bella Suggested shooked her head

''No, the Volturi wouldn't ring our door bell. They would just show up uninvited.''

''My point exactly.'' Bella stated.

Opening the door, Edward and Bella were standing face to face to a smiling Harry and Hermione.

''Hello,'' Hermione began. ''We're sorry if we were interrupting you, but we noticed you were moving from across the street...''

''And we wanted to welcome you into the neighborhood.'' Harry finished.

Bella smiled. ''Oh no not at all, Please come in.''

Edward smiled. ''Thank you for your generosity Ms...''

''Potter, She replied. ''Hermione Potter. This is my Husband, Harry Potter.''

Harry wasn't listening. He was in a daze staring at Bella.

''Hello, Mr. Potter,'' Bella replied with a smile. She couldn't help but to stare intently into his eyes.

Snapping him out of his trance, He blinked his eyes and replied. ''Please, call me Harry.''

''Pleasure to meet you Harry.''

''Pleasure to meet you both. I'm Edward Cullen. This is my wife Bella.''

''Oh, My I had forgotten. Where are my matters,'' Hermione realized that she had forgotten about the pie. ''We brought you two a welcome treat. It's an apple pie made from my secret family recipe.''

''Oh, are you too much,'' Bella replies. ''Taking it from Hermione's grasp. ''Thank you.''

''We should do something for our friendly neighbors.'' Edward replied. ''How would you guys like to come over to our house for dinner Friday night?'' He volunteered.

''Well, we're not doing anything. Sure, we would be delighted.''

''That's great!'' Bella replies. ''At 8:Pm?''

''We're be there,'' Hermione replied. ''Well, we best leave you to your work. I know you two have a lot un packing to do. We will see you then.''

''And if you two need anything,'' Bella replied looking at Harry. ''You are more than welcome to see us anything.''

''We will.'' And they left.

''Well, they seem like a lovely couple,'' Edward replies walking up to Bella wrapping his hands around her waist.

''Yeah. They were.''

''I see...you take a liking to Mr. Potter...''

''I see you take a liking to Mrs. Potter...'' Bella replies back looking up at him.

''Are you thinking what I'm thinking?''

''Do you need to ask?'' Edward asked. ''You know I can read your mind...''

Bella nodded. ''Yeah, I say, it's time we do a little experimenting with our new neighbors...'' She moans as she felt Edward's hand squeezing her waist. ''I can't wait...''

(To be continued...)


End file.
